This invention relates to a device which may be attached to an item such as a key, card, disc or any other item which has an opening for attachment purposes and is commonly carried in the pocket or purse of an individual for gaining entry or admittance or simple identification purposes.
A great many different tag devices have been provided in the market place for individuals who wish to provide an identification means for a few number of keys. Because of the small number of keys, different colors, symbols, numbers, or a single word have been sufficient to distinguish the different keys.
With the advent of large organizations hundreds and even thousands of keys are used in the operation of the facilities. These keys are used by hundreds and even thousands of individuals, yet all must be identified and organized by the managers of these large organizations. The amount of information that must be placed on some of these keys is so lengthy and the problem of keeping track of such keys is so laborious that the only simple solution has been the use of computers to store the information and print the key identification on labels which can be attached to the keys.
The labels, of necessity, must be printed on paper and these labels must be protected for long period of time even though the tags are handled daily and carried in pockets and purses.
Present key tag systems generally do not provide enough space for the amount of information which the computers print or cannot adequately protect a paper tape label for a long period of time which is carried and used daily by an individual.